Commando (pre-NGE)
Category:Commando (pre-NGE) Profession Overview An AT-ST needs taking down? Need someone to deal with that Corvette Battledroid? The Commando has the brawling and heavy ranged weapon skills to easily take them down. The ability to wield Heavy Weapons and use specials with them allows Commandos to deal a lot of damage at once. These weapons also have less-used damage types, such as blast. In addition, Commandos are certified to wear Mandalorian armor. While Commando skills may play a role in group PvE, it is currently ineffective in PvP and not as reliable as other professions for solo PvE. Combine the Commando skills with another ranged or melee profession, and its advantages will shine through. Also, commando's flame DoTs do not contribute to XP gain or Loot Permission, and in fact you get less XP if your target attains more wounds from your burns. However these burns are very helpful in groups for taking down such MOBs as SBDs. This profession requires 169 skill points to master, 106 of which go towards prerequisites. XP requirements to master, including prerequisites: * 4,675,000 Heavy Weapons Experience * 477,550 Combat Experience * 91,000 Unarmed Experience Profession Role Summary *Primary Role: Heavy Weapon Specialist *Secondary Role: Medium Range Damage Specialist *Offense: Very Strong (5) *Defense: Moderate (3) *Crowd Control: Minimal (1) The Commando is the specialist of Heavy Weapons. An entire line of unique heavy weapons are available in the Commando's arsenal. The Commando also receives many bonuses making them more proficient with standard weapons when combined with other profession skills. Whatever the damage dealing requirement the Commando has the answer. Getting Started Training Novice Commando requires 42,000 Combat XP, one branch from Brawler, and one branch from Marksman: * Unarmed IV: Leg Sweep * Ranged Support IV: Overcharge Shot You can find a Commando trainer in one of six locations: * Corellia, Kor Vella, (-3343, 3293) * Rori, Narmle, (-5180, -2349) * Rori, Rebel Outpost, (3695, -6485) * Rori, Restuss, (5436, 5811) * Tatooine, Mos Entha, (1552, 3335) * Tatooine, Wayfar, (-5038, -6609) After training Novice Commando, you should buy a Launcher Pistol; use this and only this until you reach the third box in the Flamethrower Specialization tree. At this point you should use nothing but your Flamethrower. Related Skill Mods * Melee Defense * Ranged Defense * Heavy Weapon Defense * Heavy Weapon Accuracy * Heavy Weapon Speed * General Ranged Accuracy * General Melee Accuracy * General Melee Speed * Thrown Weapon Accuracy * Thrown Weapon Speed Abilities Commando receives no abilities. Instead, a Commando's unique weapons can use abilities from other professions. Certifications *Heavy Acid Rifle *Flamethrower *Launcher Pistol *Heavy Rocket Launcher *Heavy Lightning Beam Cannon *Heavy Particle Beam Cannon *Heavy Acid Beam Schematics Commandos do not have any craftable schematics, however back in beta we did have a crafting tree and were able to craft munitions. Shortly after launch, the profession still retained some grenade power-up schematics but these were later removed. The Heavy Acid Rifle tree now takes the place of our old crafting one. Advice The Heavy Acid Rifle is nonfunctional, so don't use it. Using grenades will more often than not hit you for as much damage as your target. Do not expect to own Jedi with grenades, and do not try and solo high level NPC's with your Flame Thrower equipped: they will miss you very seldom and hit extremely hard. Community Information Commando Correspondent: StarNick Former Correspondents: * Garvin * Garibaldi_di_Alia * MasterSynn * LordSeckmoth Community Links: *Commando Forum: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board?board.id=commando Category:Hybrid Profession Category:Brawler Category:Marksman